Finding Gunter's Hobby
by Zang
Summary: "Gwendal, I need a hobby," Gunter said miserably.


**Title: Finding Gunter's Hobby**

**Author: Zang13**

**Rating: T**

**Character / Pairing: Gwendal-Gunter**

**Genre: Humor / Friendship**

**Chapter: One-shot**

**Warning: Please read this story as the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine.**

**Summary:**

**"Gwendal," Gunter called out miserably. "I need a hobby."**

**.-.-.**

"Gwendal," Gunter called out miserably.

The lilac-haired Mazoku had been watching Gwendal knit for some time.

"Yes, Gunter?" Gwendal didn't even lift up his eyes. He was too absorbed in creating his new stuffed creation, though Gunter highly suspected that it would end up to be totally different from what it was intended to be.

"I need a hobby."

Gunter's words were able to make the scariest looking person in the whole kingdom stop abruptly what he was doing.

"You need a hobby?" Gwendal reiterated incredulously. He stared at the man before him. His steely eyes glinted with amusement, something that he would never show anybody but the other king's adviser. "What have gotten into you?"

"I just need a distraction," came the reply out of the gorgeous man's lips. "Having a hobby really sounds appealing. In fact, I envy you, Gwen."

"Do you envy me of what? And don't 'Gwen' me!" Gwendal snarled loudly. The Intense Glare was directed to his friend, who amazingly dodged it effortlessly and didn't even flinch a bit.

"Gwen is way cuter," Gunter reasoned, his hand swayed nonchalantly. "And I envy you for already having a hobby that you really love." Gunter averted his gaze to the yarn and stitches in Gwendal's hands.

Knowing the direction of Gunter's stare, Gwendal blushed profusely. Pink adorned his dark face.

"I-It's not a hobby," the gray haired general stuttered in denial. "Knitting sharpens my minds, no other reasons!"

Gunter shrugged, and then lifted up his hands. "Fine," he sighed lightly. "I believe it."

"You have to!"

"Do you have any suggestions for me?"

Gwendal contemplated. Gunter von Christ was his best friend. Moreover, he was more like a family. Though many times Gunter's wail over the cute and adorable Yuuri Heika truly annoyed him to no end, Gwendal found it odd that he was deeply attached to the man that was voted to be the most gorgeous looking creature ever existed.

More or less, Gwendal knew a lot about Gunter. Gunter had been the former teacher of his brother, and had lived in the castle for ages.

"Why don't you just teach swordsmanship again? " finally the general suggested. "Conrad was your former student, and he's turned out to be claimed as the best swordsman in the kingdom. Indeed, I believe you're far greater than him."

Gunter flashed a beautiful smile, his whole face was radiant. For a moment Gwendal comprehended, why the man siting before him had many admirers.

"My my, you flatter me too much. But I've retired, I've decided to devote my whole time, body and soul to teach history to Heika."

Gwendal's left eye twitched.

"But you've had the point," Gunter's eyes sparkled beautifully. "I'll spend my leisure time sparring with your brother. It can be a hobby, and a good way to maintain my skill. Thank you Gwendal."

In a flash, Gunter flied out of the room, perhaps in an attempt to find Conrad.

Gwendal shook his head inwardly. Not wanting to get migraine due to his friend's antics, Gwendal resumed his knitting.

.-.-.

It did not even reach two weeks when Gunter banged into Gwendal's office and almost knocked down the papers in the desk in the process.

"Stop it Gunter!" Gwendal snapped furiously. He was near in panic, preventing a bottle of ink from being spilled into the signed and unsigned papers as well. Unfortunately, some quills fell to the floor and were broken.

"Gwen, I've had enough!" the tall adviser wailed loudly.

Gwendal was startled. What happened this time, he groaned quietly. "You've got enough of what, Sir von Christ?"

"It's enough already, and," Gunter's purple orbs narrowed threateningly. "Don't call me by that title. It annoys me very much."

"And how many times have I told you, don't 'Gwen' me!" the taller man hollered dangerously.

"Oh Gwen," obnoxiously ignoring the perplexed Gwendal, Gunter continued his rant. "I stop sparring with Conrad. No more of it," he swayed his head frantically.

"What happened?" now the grey haired general was worried. "Conrad is more than just skillful. He's a perfect match for you."

"No doubt about it," Gunter slammed the desk indignantly. Gwendal mildly considered to just throw away the wailing adviser through the window. The important papers were now in the verge of danger thanks to Gunter's pranks.

"Your brother is absolutely great, but," Gunter dragged his fingers through his hair desperately,"he found the sparring exciting, and has pestered me since then."

"Aren't you glad?"

"Not at all. It becomes annoying."

Gwendal sighed heavily. "What will you do now?"

Gunter expectantly looked at his friend. "Can you suggest me another hobby, please?"

Gwendal rubbed his temple hard. This wasn't going to be pretty, he thought bitterly. "How about teaching history to Heika..?"

Before the ex-prince could finish his words, Gunter shrieked loudly, causing Gwendal jumped out of his chair.

"No way," Gunter immediately rejected the idea. "My love for Heika isn't comparable," he started dreamily. "But he always runs away from the lesson. It can't be a hobby, Gwendal."

"Then why don't you think by yourself?" Gwendal finally surrendered. "You can ask your daughter's opinions instead of asking mine only."

Gunter stated a matter of factly. "I definitely won't. I don't want to bother her pretty little head over this issue."

Gwendal snorted. He wanted to add, _'But you keep bothering me.'_

"Besides, "Gunter continued. "It's way inspiring confiding in you. It makes me kinda. . .relieve."

"I'm not your stress reliever, Gunter," Gwendal sternly reminded his friend. He moved stacks of papers out of Gunter's reach, afraid that Gunter's wail would damage them.

Gunter shook his head. "Yes, you are," he protested. He knew many were afraid of Gwendal. Who didn't? Gwendal was extremely tall and broad shouldered. Wrinkles adorned his face, not to mention the frown that was always there. Who knew that the scary looking general's major weakness was cute things, Gunter mused to himself.

"I give up," Gunter surrendered. "I think I can't have a hobby."

Gwendal didn't like it, seeing his best friend break down over something that seemed unimportant to others, but not to the long haired Mazoku. Dejected expression didn't suit that handsome face. Without further thinking, Gwendal opened one of his drawers and handed a handmade plushie.

"Here."

Gunter blinked slowly. Without hesitation he simply accepted it. He gently stroke the blue whale stuffed. "Thanks. The whale is cute."

Gwendal coughed, his face turned crimson. "It's a dolphin."

Gunter's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Uhm.." Gunter mumbled incoherently. He glanced at his friend, stared hard until realization dawned upon him.

"Why do I realize it just now?" Gunter shook his head. "It's very refreshing talking to you. I always feel my burden is gone every time I confide in you. And you're always there when I need somebody to talk to."

Suddenly he gripped both of Gwendal's arms, eyes spakled with ultimate resolve. "I've found it."

"Found what?" Gwendal started to feel scared. In his minds, Gunter looked dangerous now.

"My hobby. That's right, you're my hobby and stress reliever."

Gwendal jerked Gunter's hands. "No way!"

"Ah Gwendal," Gunter chirped happily. "It's nice to have you as a company. You always listen to me. I'm glad I've found you as a subject of my hobby. Hey, wait, where are you going? Gwen!"

"Don't follow me, leave me alone," Gwendal barked, trying to get out of his office as quickly as possible. He became frustrated. "And don't 'Gwen' me!"

"Hey, I'll follow you everywhere."

"No way!"

"Way! But you're my hobby."

"Ridiculous!"

"It's not!"

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
